walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Toys
"Broken Toys", 'retitled '"Episode 18", is the upcoming third and penultimate episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It will be released on January 15, 2019. Summary TBA Plot TBA In-Game Decisions TBA Ending Stats TBA Credits *Clementine *Lee Everett (Flashback) *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Minerva *Jill *Michael *Mitch (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 Starved For Help * Clementine will wear her red hoodie in the flashback if you took the supplies from the car. Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's family, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear If Clementine said it was okay. Suffer The Children *Depending on who was saved, either Louis or Violet will be present with Clementine at the school. *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the same if you choose to remain quiet. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. Deaths * Rosie * Lilly ( determinant ) * Abel * Omar ( determinant ) * willy * several unnamed millitia * Violet ( determinant ) * Louis ( determinant ) * Jill Trivia * First appearance of Minerva. (Physically) * First appearance of Jill. * First appearance of Michael. * Last appearance of Mitch. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Lee Everett. (Dream/Hallucination) * This episode features a flashback to Clementine and Lee talking on the train in "Long Road Ahead". * Following the announcement of Telltale's majority closure late September 2018, Skybound have picked up the rights to the final 2 episodes to ensure the series gets finished. * This episode contains the most determiant deaths of any in the series Goofs/Errors TBA Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Walking Dead Final Season Release Date "Broken Toys" Teaser The Walking Dead Final Season "Broken Toys" Trailer Ep. 3 Gameplay TBA Achievements Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes